


Cleaning Duty

by superhero0008



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Universe, Crack-ish, M/M, Underage tag because of Jean and Eren I guess, Very mild non-con in the middle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:01:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23948830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superhero0008/pseuds/superhero0008
Summary: “Now, do you wanna leave or am I supposed to kick your ass out of my office?” Levi now growls, taking a step in Eren’s direction, but Erwin puts a hand on his shoulder.
Relationships: Jean Kirstein & Eren Yeager, Jean Kirstein/Eren Yeager, Levi & Erwin Smith, Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 15
Kudos: 151





	Cleaning Duty

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted an excuse to write someone/anyone walking in on EruRi, and it turned into this. Still no beta, excuse any errors. Enjoy!

“Heichou, is it okay if I switch mess hall cleaning duty with Conn–”

Eren, dressed for housework, barges into his captain’s office, but doesn’t get to finish his question. He almost drops the rags he’s holding in his left hand as he stiffly grips at the broom handle in his right. For a moment, he thinks he goes unnoticed, and he stares at the scene in front of him, his own frame frozen in the doorway.

It’s not, in fact, the captain that Eren immediately sees when he opens the door, but Commander Erwin Smith, sprawled on the windowsill behind the desk, slouched with his legs spread wide and facing just a bit to the side. Head thrown back, eyes closed, forehead creased – Eren condemns his own soul to hell for looking at his commander in such a compromising situation. Erwin’s knuckles are white from gripping the ledge too tightly, and when Eren’s eyes travel further down he sees – much to his terror – the older man’s monstrous cock poking out of the breach of his white uniform pants.

Eren tries, but he can’t look away, because right there in between Erwin’s legs someone is knelt as if praying to his god – his raven hair swaying as his head bobs up and down, taking the commander’s shaft into his mouth over and over again, trailing copious amounts of saliva when his mouth threatens to leave the aching – _glorious_ – member, only to dive in again and take it back.

When Erwin opens his eyes and spots Eren, he looks at him with what could only be described as cold wrath, and Eren instantly accepts his fate. So this is how he dies. Not by the hands of titans, but by the command of the two men he respects the most inside these Walls.

With a very much audible pop of the inside of his cheeks, Captain Levi Ackerman raises his head and peers with narrowed eyes over at Eren from behind the desk. His expression is only marginally better than Erwin’s, but Eren would have to settle for Levi’s aversion to people in general, because he would like nothing more than to be given permission to leave right this moment.

“Fucking brat,” Eren hears the captain’s low voice as the latter calmly makes to stand up.

There’s an immaculately white towel perched near the edge of the desk – _of course, there is_ – and Eren watches, transfixed, as Levi takes it to wipe his mouth with, leaving no trace of saliva or precum on his lips and cheeks. Behind him, Erwin wordlessly gets off the windowsill and fixes his trousers, his private parts returning to their rightful privacy. Both men are watching Eren even as they fix their own appearances, and in a few seconds, they’re standing side by side and giving Eren varying degrees of a disdainful look.

Eren opens and closes his mouth a couple of times like a fish out of water, but nothing comes out. He’s out of breath, perspiring profusely, and now he’s got a boner of his own. He looks at his commanding officers, utterly lost.

“Didn’t I tell you, on your _first day_ in my squad, what a white rag draped on my doorknob meant, Yeager?”

Levi’s voice is dangerously steady.

“Y – yes, Heichou!” Eren replies instinctively before adding, “But I thought – I thought you said it meant no one should enter because you’re cleaning…”

“ _Privacy_ , Yeager,” the shorter man emphasizes, his face slowly looking more and more murderous, “It means I need privacy.”

“Wha – ohh…” the cadet reacts, reality dawning on him.

“I don’t give a fuck if it’s you or Springer who takes cleaning duty today, but make damn sure that the mess hall is spotless or I’ll have both your heads on a spike tomorrow.”

Levi delivers his threat with a flat voice – standard captain antics.

“Now, do you wanna leave or am I supposed to kick your ass out of my office?” Levi now growls, taking a step in Eren’s direction, but Erwin puts a hand on his shoulder.

“Wait, Levi. You can’t just… send him out?” Erwin asks vaguely, and for a brief, _wild_ moment, Eren thinks the commander is going to make him join them.

He doesn’t know if he’s relieved or disappointed when Levi replies.

“Sure I can,” the raven-haired man says. “He’d be a fucking idiot to even try and tell anyone.”

When Levi dismisses the topic, Erwin’s face melts into a mellow, almost fatherly expression as he looks at Eren.

“Well, enjoy the rest of your day, Eren.”

The titan-shifter stares at them for a moment more, disoriented, before he gathers enough braincells to manage a salute. His fist hasn’t even left his chest when Erwin settles into the armchair behind the wooden desk, and Levi sits on top of said desk, legs settled over the arms of the chair – his groin directly in the commander’s immediate line of sight – and hands getting busy with the front of his pants. Eren hurriedly makes an about-face, his heartbeat racing, and doesn’t even bother looking back when Levi snarls an order as he leaves:

“Put the towel back on the doorknob, Yeager –”

“Y – yes, sir!”

\---

A week after the incident, Eren is mostly okay. Unbothered. Cool about it. He doesn’t feel the least bit troubled over walking in on humanity’s strongest soldier getting face-fucked by the Survey Corps’ greatest commander. Who cares, really? They’re two grown men who have needs, and as long as they’re not forcing anyone into doing something they don’t want, Eren doesn’t need to say anything about it.

So really, Eren doesn’t even care when, as he settles in the spot between Armin and Mikasa along one of the crowded mess hall’s dining tables, he spots Commander Erwin and Captain Levi leaving the hall together, their faces neutral and their attitudes nonchalant, even when they know that _someone knows_ about what they’re probably going to do _right after breakfast._ And really, it’s not like there’s a right time for sex, is there? The only _wrong_ time is when there’s someone who doesn’t want to be there – like when Eren walked in on them.

“Eren, are you okay?”

Mikasa’s voice, almost a whisper, takes Eren out of his thoughts and back into the dining hall.

“You haven’t even touched the potatoes,” Armin observed, his voice worried.

Of course, Eren can’t tell them what’s been keeping him preoccupied. _He’d be a fucking idiot to even try and tell anyone._ Eren wants to tell himself that that was a vouch of confidence from his captain, but he isn’t an idiot, and only an idiot would not recognize the threat. Nevertheless, Eren would _never_ actually try and tell anyone – he can’t even imagine how the conversation would go. _Hey, Armin, can I tell you something? I saw Levi Heichou giving Erwin Danchou a blowjob. How cool is that?_ He might as well just walk up to one of Hange’s active anti-titan cannons and stick his head in the barrel – death by cannon ball to the head would at least not have to entail scornful remarks from his superiors.

“You’re not going to eat that, Eren?” Sasha eagerly asks as she sits down across Mikasa, eyeing Eren’s meal.

“I’m going to eat it, Sasha. Go away,” Eren fends her off, pulling his platter closer to him.

“That’s right, eat loads, big boy!” Jean’s annoying voice floats over as he approaches the table, taking the seat across Eren. “You’re gonna need all the energy, we got stable duty!”

Eren groans, not even bothering to make a joke over getting stable duty with horse face himself. He hates to admit it but he actually prefers getting paired with Jean when it comes to chores. Jean is tall and fairly built, so it means Eren doesn’t have to do all the work like when he’s paired with Armin (frail!), Christa (tiny!), or Sasha (always going off to eat). Mikasa is a different story altogether, because she doesn’t let Eren do _any_ of the work, and that somehow makes him feel worse.

A while after everyone has had the time to consume their meal – Sasha managing to get at least two spoonfuls out of Armin’s soup – Armin, Mikasa, and Sasha rise from their seats.

“Let’s go, we’re going to be late,” Mikasa announces. “Just rest for today, Eren,” she adds, looking at her friend with soft eyes.

“I envy you and Jean!” Armin smiles. “Your new cleaning duty only starts tomorrow.”

“Would you want to wait a day more just to sweep horse poop?” Eren scowls at his friend, who laughs back at him.

Quite a number of soldiers exit the hall around the same time as his friends, and soon the place is mostly empty, and Jean suddenly talks in a serious voice, “So what’s really wrong, golden boy?”

“Huh?”

“Everyone can tell you’re bothered, Eren. We didn’t all spend three years in the Training Corps for nothing,” Jean supplies, rolling his eyes at the titan shifter.

“I – I’m not – it’s nothing,” the dark-haired boy denies, although he knows his face is probably stupidly growing redder by the minute.

“If you don’t tell me, I’m reporting you to Levi Heichou,” Jean declares, sneering as he leans back to avoid the other’s lunging grab at his shirt from across the table.

“Why would you even do that?!” Eren asks, high-pitched in panic.

“As a soldier of the Royal Regiments of the Walls, I’m obligated to report any and all suspicious events or activities that may have an outcome detrimental to the organization and to my fellow soldiers,” Jean recites one of the sworn duties of cadets, drilled into them since day one of training. “Erwin Danchou mentioned that again when we enlisted, that’s why I remembered,” he added, looking pleased with himself.

Eren almost whimpers when the commander is mentioned, his thoughts unwillingly leading back to Erwin and Levi and that forbidden scene that now feels like it has been etched into both the back of his eyelids _and_ his mind, so that, every time he closes his eyes, he can vividly see the smaller man just straight up guzzling the blonde’s huge dick.

“Spill it, Eren,” Jean kicks his leg under the table. “Did you find out something about the next expedition?”

Eren sighs, resting his chin over his arms and looking at the front of Jean’s uniform shirt as he speaks, not daring to meet the light-haired boy’s eyes.

“No, it’s nothing about the Survey Corps… well, actually, it is, but it’s not –”

“I’ll just go to Heichou if you’re gonna talk like an idiot –”

“No, idiot, you can’t go to _him_ –” Eren unintentionally stresses, and Jean smartly picks up on it.

“So it’s _about_ Heichou?” horse face asks, eyes twinkling. “Is he seeing someone in the Corps? Is it Petra Ral?”

Eren briefly wonders what he would feel and think if he caught the captain having sex with Petra instead, but then realizes he doesn’t want to visualize Petra in his mind naked – feels vile about himself for even trying – and instantly his mind is back on Levi kneeling in front of Erwin, mouth open and so willing to take the enormous cock in his tight lips.

And suddenly Eren has another boner.

When he walked in on the officers a week ago, he immediately had to take care of his own need afterwards, and it wasn’t a particularly rewarding experience. Sure, he came – his load a lot more than the usual, even – but the journey to his release wasn’t exactly pleasant. There was a lot of guilt and shame over picturing the commander and the captain fucking as he chased his own release, and it was only after a few days that he was able to even look Levi in the eye during assembly.

“I can’t tell you what you look like right now,” Jean’s remark startles Eren, making him snap his head up, “But it’s fucking scary and I swear to the Walls I’m going straight to Levi Heichou right now.”

“No, dumbass –” Eren hisses, panicking. “I walked in on Levi Heichou and – and Erwin Danchou…”

Jean raises an eyebrow at him, “… and?”

“Let’s just say it’s not Petra whom Heichou is interested in.”

\---

Eren sighs as he walks up a dusty flight of stairs leading to the headquarters’ library tower. He’s carrying a heavy stack of manuscripts that Hange requested to move from her office into the common access library – Eren initially thought they were books but the Section Commander clarified that they are actually unpublished results of her experiments.

> _"This many?!” Eren exclaimed, astonished._
> 
> _"What do you think I’ve been doing in the Corps all these years?” Hange wisely replied, looking proud of herself. Behind her in the corner of the office, Moblit nodded sheepishly._

Eren is anyway happy to have something else to do and delay beginning cleaning duty with Jean today. Not after their _encounter_ at the stables the other day.

> _"You think it feels good?” Jean randomly asked as they finished up._
> 
> _The stables weren’t too nasty today, barely anything to sweep up – the previous squad assigned cleaning duty did a good job. They were probably terrified of Captain Levi._
> 
> _"What feels good?” Eren absently repeated as he threw the scrubbing brushes into the storage bucket._
> 
> _Straightening up, he was dusting his hands on his apron when he felt Jean stand too close behind him._
> 
> _"Like – what Heichou and Danchou are doing –”_
> 
> _"Oi, are you out of your mind?!” Eren snarled, turning around and taking a step back._
> 
> _S_ _ure, Jean was curious about the commander and the captain, after Eren struggled and failed to keep himself from telling the other cadet about what he had walked in on, but he didn’t expect horse face to be_ this _interested._
> 
> _“I know you think about it, too,” Jean murmured, taking another step toward Eren, whose back is now flush against the wall._
> 
> _Eren looked around. It’s not like anyone was going to walk by – people left the feeding of the horses to whoever was assigned and generally avoided the stables if they could – and besides, Eren was indeed thinking about it, too. All the goddamned time._
> 
> _Without another word, Jean pressed his groin against Eren’s, and both of them gasped at the contact, their bulges already obviously aching against the constraints of their uniforms._
> 
> _"Just hurry up,” Eren implored, his hands gripping Jean’s shoulders as the taller boy repeated the motion, grinding their fully clothed cocks together in the privacy of the miserable horse stables._
> 
> _“Fuck, no wonder they didn’t care that you were there,” Jean noted with gritted teeth, even as his hips thrust forward faster and faster, until both of them got breathless and oh so close._
> 
> _“… I just need to take Charlotte for a short walk, the beauty needs her exercise!”_
> 
> _The booming voice of Captain Ness floated over, just as Eren felt his cock twitch desperately against the fabric of his lower garments, shooting his cum all over his undergarment. Jean whimpered above him and judging by the way the taller man’s whole body was spasming, he just came, too. Eren just had enough reason in his suddenly drowsy mind to push Jean off before Ness walked in and greeted them._
> 
> _"Ah, thank you for keeping the stables clean!” the man exclaimed, totally oblivious._
> 
> _Eren glanced at Jean and saw that the boy had finished riding his orgasm out, and so they saluted Ness, and hurriedly walked back to the living quarters to clean up._

_This is all Levi Heichou’s and Erwin Danchou’s fault,_ Eren thinks as he finally reaches the top of the stairs and gently pushes at the library’s door with his shoulder. Now he’s uncomfortable around Levi, Erwin, _and_ Jean. Not to mention Mikasa and Armin hounding him with questions whenever he’s spaced out, thinking about those forbidden scenes.

Speaking of forbidden scenes, Eren is rather quiet when he enters the library – because it’s a library – but then he hears some muffled sounds from the back of the room. He slowly walks over, listening intently, and as he gets nearer, he realizes it’s muted panting coupled with some slick sound that Eren is both intrigued and mortified by.

When he reaches the last aisle, he finds the usually ruthless Captain Levi leaning against the heavy shelves, clinging to the wooden slats a bit past his head, face flushed and gasping for breath. Eren lowers his gaze to find the captain’s pants abandoned to the side, with his pale legs spread wide apart, and kneeling in front of him is no other than Commander Erwin Smith, not in the most powerful _position_ at the moment.

Eren watches in the shadows as Erwin takes Levi’s cock – not quite as gigantic as the blonde’s but very much sizeable still – into his mouth and out, creating the squelching sounds that Eren hears from halfway across the room. Both of their eyes are closed, and the commander gives a low hum as he lets Levi thrust into his throat, and in that angle Eren realizes that Erwin is doing something else – in time with the movement of his lips over the smaller man’s leaking cock, a couple of the commander’s fingers disappear into and then pull out of Levi’s ass, at some point making the raven-haired man give a lewd moan and bring a hand down to Erwin’s perfectly combed hair, his massage a wordless plea to give him _more_ , _harder_ , _deeper._

Eren is suddenly uncomfortable in his uniform, swallowing and building up the will power to turn away and leave them to it, when the library door bangs open behind him –

“Eren –”

It takes Jean about three big strides to reach Eren’s spot, and suddenly the smaller boy is trapped between a writing desk and Jean’s groin, but he doesn’t even pay attention to it as his head snaps in the direction of the two men down the aisle who have _got_ to be absolutely pissed right about now.

“Holy shit,” Jean whispers beside Eren when he sees Levi and Erwin, who haven’t moved from their position but are now looking back at them with the most forebodingly calm looks.

“Library’s supposed to be empty at this time of the day, Erwin?” Levi quietly asks the man kneeling in between his legs, his eyes still trained on the cadets.

“Well, they don’t look like they’re here to study,” Erwin responds, his voice a bit kinder than the smaller man’s.

Eren looks back at Jean whose groin is still pressed up against him, and he shoves at the taller boy, growling, “Why are you even here?!”

“Didn’t I give you two stable duty?” Levi inquires in the same threatening voice, not looking at them anymore. His gaze is upon the commander’s blonde locks as he combs his fingers through them slowly, ominously.

“Go,” Eren says to Jean, eyes still fixed on the officers as if hypnotized. “Go, go, go!”

Eren and Jean spring for the door, terrified of their captain more than anything else. As they exit, they hear Erwin laugh and Levi yell at them, “Find your own spot, fucking brats!”


End file.
